


Let the Flames Devour

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Denethor drabble, for the Anti-Valentine's Day Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Flames Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Before him were the letters, missives of love and adoration and promises to be there always. They were being destroyed. One by one, he would take each piece of parchment in his hand, and with smooth movements he would rip it in half, in quarters, in eighths. The fire would then claim them, the flames rising up greedily to gulp down the words of Finduilas. She had died of grief and he had never been told, never warned, but only left to believe that all was well. To heal his shattered heart, Denethor could no longer be reminded of joy.


End file.
